Alarm systems, such as burglar and fire alarm systems, typically include one or more centralized alarm panels that receive information from various sensors distributed throughout a building or area. For example, a typical household burglar alarm system may include a plurality of magnetic contacts, motion sensors, vibration sensors, etc. that are grouped into independently-monitored detection circuits connected to an alarm panel. Each detection circuit may be installed in a designated area or “zone” within a building. During normal operation of the alarm system, the alarm panel may monitor a voltage signal in each detection circuit for variations that may represent the occurrence of a particular alarm event within a zone. For example, an elevated voltage signal in a particular detection circuit may represent the detection of a broken window by a vibration sensor in a corresponding zone of a house, and may cause the alarm panel to enter an alarm mode. The alarm panel may then issue an alarm notification to various first responders (e.g., police, fire, etc.) and/or monitoring entities (e.g., security service providers).
While traditional alarm systems are generally effective for detecting and reporting alarm events, they are limited in their ability to identify individuals who were in the vicinity of a monitored building or area when an alarm event occurred. Such individuals may include criminals whose actions gave rise to the alarm event, and may further include witnesses who may have seen such actions being performed. Some alarm systems include video surveillance cameras, but these can be easily circumvented or disabled by motivated individuals.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a system and an associated method for effectively identifying persons who were in the vicinity of a monitored building or area when an alarm event occurred. It would further be advantageous to provide such a system that is not susceptible to easy circumvention.